mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Minecrafters Story
Here is the mirror-article on The Minecrafters wiki. The Minecrafters Story is a crossover season between The MC Story and partner-comic, The Minecrafters, the title combining the two names. The plot revolves around the escape of Virtis and Ultimate Overlord, and retrieving former technology and code to merge Owner's server and Overlord's server in order to enact their revenge. This allows Trock, Gold, Red, Friendly, Calious, Perfume Crandy and Owner to team up with HeroStar, Diamond_Lover, Sheep_e, Old_sword, MrPig, Miss_Mouse and Overlord. Other appearances include Mob Destructor and Owner's pet mule Bessie. Virtis and UO are obviously limited to what powers they have, as they are escaped fugitives using mere backups and recovered codes. This means Virtis are nowhere near as powerful as seen in MC Story S6. Mob Destructor escapes the bedrock prison and acquires a maximum-amplified regeneration effect, in his own words, "of the highest calibre", which instantly heals any damage he takes, practically making him invincible to most damages. The season begins with two prologue episodes of The Minecrafters and The MC Story respectively. The Minecrafters prologue is titled'' Linked up''. The MC Story prologue is titled Free Again. Eleven main episodes then follow up the prologues before two epilogues wrap it up, Linked Together ''for The Minecrafters and ''Free At Last for The MC Story. Characters The protagonists are split into four groups: Group 1 *Owner *Overlord *MrPig Group 2 *Trock *Calious *Herostar *Miss_Mouse Group 3 *Red *Friendly *Sheep_e Group 4 *Gold *Perfume Crandy *Diamond_Lover *Old_Sword Antagonists *Mob Destructor *Perseus *Yldir *Nodis *Ultimate Overlord Other *Bessie *Lillie Sweet *Malcolm Lang *Police Group 2 eventually team up with Group 3, and Group 1 with Group 4. The two combined groups come together before some are slain, and the survivors band together. Synopsis Mere weeks away from being transferred from temporary hacker jail to maximum security prison, Virtis try to find a partner to form an escape plan. Sometime later, Ultimate Overlord is imprisoned, and having been previously acquainted with Virtis, joins forces with them. Plot Virtis team up with another jailed minecraft hacker called Ultimate Overlord, who has been taking over his brother's server. The four escape jail and plan to use Virtis technology to merge Owner's server with that of Ultimate Overlord's brother's server in order to enact revenge and begin their New Link Order. The four recover backup Virtis hardware and a power generator, set up base in an abandoned barn. They get back on online and begin Linking the servers. Overlord's server is running normally until Overlord and MrPig notice the portals starting to appear, and Overlord asks MrPig what they are, but the latter has no idea. Overlord shouts in frustration that he can't ever run the server in peace, but all of a sudden a mysterious voice tells Overlord that they know him. Overlord demands to see who is speaking, and they comply, revealing themselves to be the 3 Virtis leaders. Overlord and MrPig are frightened by them, and the Virtis leaders announce that the server will be linked, before creating a giant shockwave. Earlier on Owner's server, Owner's pet mule Bessie runs in the direction past Mob Destructor's bedrock prison. Seeing opportunity, Mob Destructor mounts Bessie as soon as she passes the prison, effectively freeing him. Bessie, however, is out of control and runs toward the city church, and they both fall into the bunker below and Bessie's chest falls open, allowing Mob Destructor to obtain the key to Owner's experiment room. Inside, he comes across 'the booth of immortality' and presses the button inside; he is locked inside, blinded and overwhelmed with mob screams and cave ambiences. Mob Destructor curls up until all the effects wear off, and the booth opens. He initially thinks nothing has came from it, but then steps on a pressure plate which shoots two arrows from the ceiling down at him, and is suddenly, instantly healed. He checks his inventory to find he has obtained a very powerful and permanent regeneration effect, making him immune to most in-game damages; hence the title of 'immortality booth'. He is excited at this and declares he possess 'regeneration of the highest calibre', but then witnesses a Link portal manifest. Friendly warns Owner of Mob Destructor's escape, but the whole server is suddenly overcome with earthquakes and portals manifesting. Perseus, Yldir and Nodis then appear, terrifying Owner, before a giant portal shockwave occurs. Both servers are Linked, and shockwave randomly sent out all entities across the map. Trock and Calious meet up with Herostar and Miss Mouse and gather supplies. Mob Destructor fights Trock, Calious, Miss Mouse and Herostar before Yldir subdues the four and instructs him to find the rest of the players. Gold and Perfume Crandy meet up with Old Sword and Diamond Lover, and together raid a pillager outpost and steal supplies, but are chased by Ultimate Overlord in his new and improved Death Lord ship, and hide. Red and Friendly meet up with Sheep_e and together defend a village against a pillager raid, before discovering Yldir firing lightning at the others. Red, Friendly and Sheep_e help Trock, Herostar, Calious and Miss Mouse, and discover Virtis' tower in Owner's city, and head towards it. Owner and Overlord are chased by the Death Lord but find Gold, Old Sword, Diamond Lover and Perfume Crandy, and fire a TNT cannon at the ship to damage it. They then follow the fleeting ship back to the city. Now with all players in Owner's city, Virtis and Ultimate Overlord attack them. Trock, Red, Gold, Herostar, Sheep_e and Old Sword are all killed in the process. Perseus allows the rest to flee in order to test Ultimate Overlord by having him pursue and kill them. Ultimate Overlord chases the rest into a cave but his brother Overlord is able to finally convince him to abandon his evil ways and help them. Mob Destructor finds MrPig and the two find Bessie, and ride on her until they find the rest in the cave. Mob Destructor attempts to kill them all but they all gang up on him, forcing him to flee. Ultimate Overlord summons a new Death Lord and everyone boards it, and fly to the Virtis tower. Ultimate Overlord pretends to have been taken hostage and his ship stolen, and they fire at the tower, killing Virtis. The players flee the ship and Ultimate Overlord intentionally misses lightning shots at them, before Perseus respawns and tells him they must go to sleep for the night. In the barn, Ultimate Overlord sneaks out and throws their internet router out, and turns himself and Virtis into the police. Virtis are sent to three separate maximum security prisons and fall out, becoming defunct. Ultimate Overlord's sentence is reduced. Lillie Sweet and Malcolm Lang take control of the Linked server and restore everyone's operating power, and shut off the Link, but not before both server's players say their farewells. Afterward on Overlord's server, everything returns to normal, and MrPig constructs a Death Pig ship to shoot porkchops, but he crashes it before Overlord goes on a holiday. On Owner's server, the crew work together to lure Mob Destructor to the Giant Hole Site, disabling its Nether Portal function and dropping him in, causing him to fall endlessly in the void unable to die due to his regeneration. Trivia * Virtis use their Link technology to merge the servers. This was first seen done in the Virtis Tales episode The Link Opens, in which Scorpion's server is merged with Icarus' server. * Titan 309 did not return in this story. * The characters HeroStar, Diamond_Lover, Sheep_e and Old_Sword from the Minecrafters have previously appeared in The MC Story during Season Two and Season Three, where they were held as slaves by Mob Destructor. Although the Minecrafters characters did not interact with the MC Story characters, they indirectly assisted them by leaving diamonds in a chest which they later retrieved. Category:Seasons